


Your Body is a Wonderland

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But no shifted sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a werewolf, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, I hope I covered everything, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stiles is in college, Stiles is nineteen in this fic, Teasing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is home from college and he and Derek have some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pece87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pece87/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> SO.....this fic was totally supposed to be all smut but some fluff creeped in there.
> 
> Any way....unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I do not own Teen Wolf or any characters affiliated with the show. I'm just borrowing them for a bit and will return them all in one piece....maybe.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D 
> 
> A/N: Also, this is for someone who pointed out to me from another fic of mine that I didn't pay Stiles' dick enough attention. So, I hope this satisfies you wonderful reader! :D Comments and Kudos are also appreciated!

Stiles laid in his bed, slowly teasing himself to hardness. He took his free hand and brought it up to play with his nipples, rolling and flicking the little nubs until they were stiff peaks and sore. He moved on to skimming his hands over his pale skin causing goose bumps to rise to the surface.

Stiles tried to ignore the low whines coming from his desk chair, but his resolve was crumbling. He turned his head to look at the wolf sitting in his desk chair, squirming and licking his lips as his eyes roamed up and down Stiles’ naked body. Stiles smirked at the wolf.

“Hm…a little eager are we, big guy?” Stiles teased.

“Stiles”, Derek bit out at the teen.

A shiver shot down Stiles’ spine at the way Derek made his name sound like a warning and a plea at the same time. He couldn’t give in so easily, not yet. He needed Derek to beg him to touch, to be practically salivating with the need to taste.

Stiles resumed stroking his cock as he watched Derek. Stiles spread his legs a little bit wider and licked two of his fingers before sticking them into his mouth to suck on them, getting them soaking wet. He moaned at the look of pure, unadulterated lust that shone in Derek’s eyes. Oh fuck, that was so hot!

He pulled his fingers from his mouth and brought them down to tease at his exposed hole. He gasped as he teased the tip of his pointer finger inside, making the wolf whine again. Stiles opened his eyes, not remembering when they closed, and looked over at Derek again to see him barely containing the wolf inside.

“God, would you just look at you Derek. You’re so ready to lose control, aren’t you big guy? You want to be the one over here touching me and making me feel good. Don’t you, Alpha?” Stiles moaned as he breeched the tight muscle of his rim.

Derek gripped the arms of Stiles’ desk chair tightly, almost ripping them off to keep himself in control. He was already half-shifted and he didn’t want to hurt the teen when Stiles gave him the okay to join him.

He sat in the chair and just watched as his boyfriend slowly teased himself in order to tease him. Derek couldn’t stop the whines from leaving his mouth. His wolf was very close to the surface. Derek needed to touch his boyfriend. He barely registered that Stiles was speaking to him, let alone asked a question. A low growl emanated from his chest when Stiles called him Alpha.

“Not an Alpha anymore.” He said through gritted teeth.

Stiles looked back over at Derek. “You are to me. I always believed in you.”

Derek whimpered and made to bolt out of his chair to move to Stiles before he caught himself. “Stiles, please.”

Stiles looked back over at Derek and saw how desperate he was. “Strip and then get your furry ass over here.”

Derek didn’t waste any time. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and joined Stiles on the bed. He straddled the teen’s waist and leaned down to leave tiny kisses all over Stiles’ face. He moved down to Stiles’ neck, leaving bite marks behind. He pulled back to see his handiwork and then ran his hands all over that pale, mole-dotted skin.

He bent down and took one of Stiles’ red nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking the abused nubs. Derek stroked his hands slowly up and down Stiles’ sides, his fingers smoothing over each rib. He let go of the nipple he’d been working on and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Stiles was lost in the sensations that Derek was pulling from his body. He moaned and arched up into Derek’s glorious mouth when it latched on to his poor abused nipples. “Fuck, Derek. That feels so good.”

Derek hummed around the nub in his mouth that he could make his boyfriend feel good. He let go of the nipple and started leaving open mouthed kisses down the center of Stiles’ chest and then began playing with his boyfriend’s navel.

He ran his tongue around the rim on Stiles’ navel before dipping it in and out. Derek then kissed over Stiles’ hipbone and left a mark there. He licked over the mark to soothe the sting. “Mm…so pretty.”

Stiles moaned as Derek worked his body over. “Derek, stop teasing baby.”

Derek looked up at Stiles through his dark lashes and shook his head. “Uh huh. You got to tease me, not it’s my turn.”

Derek completely skipped over Stiles’ dick and started kissing and touching his boyfriend’s legs. This was one of his favorite things to do. Derek loved when they could just slow down and enjoy the other. On those nights, Derek just loved to touch and worship his boyfriend’s body.

“You are so gorgeous Stiles.” Derek whispered into the teen’s skin.

Derek kissed back up Stiles’ legs, spreading them enough to suck and lick at the furled muscle of Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles gasped and placed one hand on Derek’s head, threading his fingers into that soft, dark hair, and the other he wrapped around his cock, teasing it slowly.

“Der, baby, please. Stop teasing and suck or fuck me. I don’t really care at this point. Just, do something!” Stiles cried out.

Derek moved his finger to replace his tongue. “I am doing something.” Derek smirked up at his boyfriend.

Stiles glared down at Derek. “That’s not what I want and you know it. Now quit being a dick and suck mine.”

Derek chuckled before he inserted his finger into Stiles’ hole, reaching over the teen to get into the bedside table drawer to get the lube. He pulled out his finger and coated the first two fingers in lube and circled them around Stiles’ rim as he finally wrapped his lips around the head of the teen’s cock.

Stiles gripped Derek’s hair as he tossed his head back on the pillow, exposing the long expanse of his neck. “Oh shit! That feels so good babe.”

Derek looked up and moaned when he saw Stiles’ bare throat. He needed to taste it. He pulled away from Stiles’ cock with a lewd pop. Derek continued to slowly push his fingers in and out of his boyfriend as he moved up Stiles’ body to get to that tantalizing skin. He mouthed at Stiles’ Adam’s apple before trailing kisses over his throat to the side of his neck, biting bruises into the skin.

“God, you taste so good Stiles.” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ skin.

Stiles moaned again and tried to dislodge Derek from his neck. “Yeah, but my cock tastes even better.”

Derek bit at Stiles’ pulse point and licked over it in apology. He dragged his lips up the smooth skin of Stiles’ neck, up to his ear. “It really, really does. Do you want to come down my throat or while I’m pounding you so hard and deep into your mattress?”

Stiles moaned and bucked his hips down on to Derek’s fingers. “Shit, the second one, no wait the first one. No, the second one, definitely the second one.”

Derek chuckled lowly and continued prepping Stiles’ hole. He took Stiles’ cock back into his mouth, loving the bitter taste of Stiles’ pre-come. Once he started to bob up and down, did he insert a third finger. He spread his fingers, getting Stiles nice and stretched for him.

Derek pulled off with another filthy pop and kissed his way back up to Stiles’ ear. He licked around the shell before nipping at the lobe.

“You want me to knot you baby? Want me to plug this tight ass and pump you full of come?” Derek growled out into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles choked on a mouthful of spit and whimpered. He swallowed a few times around the lump in his throat before he could speak.

“Oh fuck! I thought only alpha’s could knot.”

Derek purred against the shell of Stiles’ ear. “They can, but I’m also a born wolf. I can control my knot unlike a bitten wolf. They have to concentrate very hard to control theirs.”

Stiles gulped, image after image of Derek’s knot flooding his mind. Damn. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

“Shit. Do it baby. Please, want you knot. Plug me with it and pump me so full of come that I look pregnant with it.” Stiles blabbered, not listening to a word that spilled from his mouth.

Derek growled and felt his eyes flash blue and sped his fingers up, needing to get inside his boyfriend. Derek inserted a fourth finger, making sure Stiles would be ready to take his knot. He didn’t want Stiles’ first knotting to be painful.

Stiles, on the other hand, just wanted Derek to fuck him already. “Come on Der! ‘M ready baby. Please, please get inside me. I’m so empty and need to be filled.”

Derek growled again and removed his fingers and lined the head of his cock up at Stiles’ entrance. “Christ baby. Where did you get such a dirty mouth? Should wash that foul mouth out with soap.”

Derek pushed in until the head popped through the tight ring of muscle and he paused. Even though they’ve had sex before, Derek still liked to pause and let Stiles adjust to his girth. After a few minutes, Derek stroked over Stiles’ sides. “Okay?”

Stiles moaned and tried to writhe beneath his boyfriend, but Derek had him pinned. God, he loved it when Derek slowly filled him up. It was the sweetest torture.

“I’m good. You can move when you need to.”

Derek moaned as he nodded his head. He needed to get himself under control first before he did anything, or else this would have been over way too quickly.

Finally, Derek pushed in and kept going until his balls hit Stiles’ ass and he paused again because he could feel his knot starting to swell. His wolf was really eager to finally claim their mate.

Derek had been keeping that a secret from Stiles for weeks now. He wasn’t sure how to breech the subject and now seemed like as good a time as any. Well, not at this exact moment, but once they’re basking in the afterglow. Now, now he needed to move. Derek slowly pulled out before slamming back in, moaning at the tightness surrounding him.

Stiles gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled grip and gasped. It was always overwhelming the first time Derek pushed into him, but damn, it felt so good.

“Fuck! Come on baby! Give me that big knot! Stuff me so full of that thick, hot come. Fuck me Derek. Fuck me as if you were still an Alpha.” Stiles said.

Derek snapped his head up to stare at Stiles, his eyes turning blue as he growled. He gripped Stiles’ hips, to the point of bruising, as he pulled out again and pushed back in as hard as he could. This time, Derek didn’t pause. He was so close and his knot grew and pushed at Stiles’ tight rim. Derek kept going and going until he couldn’t pull out any more and was grinding up against Stiles’ ass as hard as he could.

“Gonna fill you up baby. Gonna fill you so full that you’ll be leaking my come for days.” Derek growled out.

Stiles was so close, he just needed something more. At Derek’s words, he moaned and bucked up into Derek. “Yeah, do it baby. Want everyone to know that I’m yours. I’m close Der. Please, make me come Alpha!”

Derek snarled as he locked fully inside Stiles and painted the insides of his mate. He removed one of his hands from Stiles’ hips and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s aching, red cock. Derek began to stroke none to gently, needed to see his mate fall apart.

“Come on baby. Come for your Alpha.” Derek growled out between clenched teeth.

At the first hit of Derek’s hot come inside him, Stiles whimpered as he felt his belly tightening and his balls drawing up to his body. He was already on the cusp of orgasm and then Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked harshly. Stiles came obediently when his Alpha said, painting his belly, chest and Derek’s hand with his come.

Stiles lay there beneath his boyfriend, panting and covered in cooling come. He could still feel Derek coming inside him and the thought of it made his cock give a valiant twitch in effort to get hard again.

Derek tried not to squish Stiles beneath his weight, so he gently laid on top of his mate with most of his weight on his forearms. He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and kissed at the sweat-slicked skin, nipping at Stiles’ pulse point.

“I have something to tell you.” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ skin.

Stiles tensed and steeled himself for the worst. “Okay. What’s on your mind?”

Derek felt his mate tense beneath him and quickly reassured the teen. “Hey, hey no. It’s not anything bad. I’m not breaking up with you, I swear. It’s quite the opposite actually.”

Stiles calmed at that but then his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. “Why, Derek Stephen Hale, are you finally gonna make an honest man out of me?”

Derek pulled his head out from Stiles’ neck and looked up at his gorgeous mate. “Well, in a way, yes. In the werewolf community, my wolf recognizes you as our mate. And by tradition, I would lay claim to you with a mating bite and then we would be recognized as mates in the eyes of other werewolves. And with that being said, I would love nothing more than for you to be my mate and an honor if you would become my husband. Stiles, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?”

Stiles stared at his boy—no, his mate with watery eyes and pulled Derek in for a deep, languid kiss. He pulled back with tears running down his cheeks.

“That is the most words I’ve ever heard you say to me in all the years I’ve known you Sourwolf.”

“So, is that a yes?” Derek asked apprehensively.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes! No wait, make that a hell fucking yes!” Stiles squealed.

Derek chuckled at his mate’s enthusiasm and gently kissed Stiles. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I do love you.”

Stiles melted into Derek’s kiss and his insides turned into goo.

“I know, I love you too.” He kissed Derek once more before pulling back and reaching for his phone. “I cannot wait to rub this in Scott’s face! I’m getting married before him!”

Derek shook his head and smiled fondly at him. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with this goofball. Yeah, Derek was the luckiest man alive.

After Stiles got off the phone, he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair and brought his mate up for another kiss. “Hm…I should come home from college more often if this is the welcome I get.”

“I’m only proposing once Stiles, but the sex I can do.” Derek said as he looked up at his mate, a blinding smile on his face.

Stiles scoffed. “Ugh, fine. But I want a Star Wars themed wedding and the most intricate and gorgeous ring that my brain can come up with.

Derek glared at his mate. He was so not agreeing to the wedding theme. “No Star Wars, but the ring I can do. And no Avengers or other comic book themes either.”

“Dammit Derek. You just suck the fun out of everything. “Stiles pouted.

“That’s not all I can suck.” Derek said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at his mate before he busted out into laughter. “Oh my god! Come here you dork.” Stiles pulled Derek into another kiss as he came up with ways to bend Derek to his awesome wedding theme wills.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's wedding. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was not planning on writing anything else for this fic, but I was reading over it and I just had to write about their wedding.
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. I literally just typed this out guys. 
> 
> This is fluffy stuff. No sexy times in this part...I know. What is wrong with me huh?
> 
> Maybe if y'all ask nicely, I'll write a steamy honeymoon fic ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Okay, what about a _Star Trek_ theme?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“No.” Both Lydia and Derek answered at the same time.

Stiles glared at them both. “Screw you guys that would be an awesome wedding theme!”

Derek looked up from the book he’d been reading to look at his fiancé. “Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you that we are not having a theme wedding?”

Stiles flopped back against the couch, excitement gone after being shot down for the millionth time. “Fine, be that way.” He pouted. “What type of wedding do you want?”

“Something simple that accentuates both of our tastes and small. Just the pack and maybe a few friends. I don’t need to have a big, extravagant wedding.” Derek told the young man.

They had decided to wait to get married once Stiles had finished college, which thankfully wasn’t that long of a wait because his mate was so smart that he got to graduate early. But Stiles had been texting him all throughout that time different wedding themes which he shot down every time. So, Derek decided to hire Lydia to do the planning. She knew them well enough to make it a fun but elegant wedding. He also had a surprise for his fiancé that only a few people know about. He got their wedding bands engraved with a _Star Wars_ quote. And he wants to surprise his mate by getting married on _Star Wars_ Day.

Derek closed his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him and turned to address his mate. “Baby, I know I’ve been pretty harsh with turning you down for theme weddings and I know we also haven’t set a date yet, so how about we get married on May 4th?”

It took a few minutes to put the pieces together and when he did; Stiles launched himself at his mate and kissed all over his face. “Really?! You’ll let us get married on _Star Wars_ Day?! I love you so fucking much Derek!”

“I know.” Derek smirked at his mate.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at his fiancé. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

“Yep.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled brightly at Derek and planted himself in his mate’s lap. “You make me so fucking happy, you know that?”

Derek hummed as he held Stiles close and kissed the top of his head. “The same can be said about you baby.”

Lydia made a gagging noise. “Please, for the love of god! Just stop being all cute and gross and help me plan your wedding. God, you two are worse than Scott and Allison.”

Both men looked at her sheepishly, not sorry one bit about their behavior. They moved over to sit with her at the table and go over all the boring stuff that goes into planning a wedding. By the time they had everything sorted and the invitations done, it was around two o’clock in the morning.

Stiles had been yawning for most of the night. He’d been up early that morning going to job interviews. It was a struggle finding a job with a major in Forensic Data Analysis and a minor in Folklore in Beacon Hills. He had to travel to some of the bigger, surrounding cities. He may have a few prospects. Stiles was not a patient person. He’d left Derek and Lydia around one am to go to bed, trusting the two to make good decisions for the wedding.

Derek joined his mate in bed after he escorted Lydia to her car and wrapped his arms around his mate and snuggled close, burying his nose in the nape of Stiles’ neck.

 

_One year later…_

 

Finally, their wedding day had come and the pack were all gathered in the backyard of the newly rebuilt Hale house anxiously waiting for the festivities to begin.

Derek was upstairs in his room putting the finishing touches on his tux. Peter and Cora were with him in the room trying, and failing, to distract him from running to the Stilinski home and see his mate. They had decided that they wouldn’t see each other until Stiles would walk down the aisle, so after the rehearsal dinner last night, Stiles went home with his dad and Melissa.

Cora finished tying Derek’s tie and took a step back to take a look at her big brother. “Wow, Derek you look so handsome.” She wrapped him up in a hug and whispered in his ear, “They would all be so proud of you Derbear.”

Derek wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tightly for a few minutes. “Thank you Cora.”

Peter stood in the corner and stealthily wiped away a tear before clearing his throat. “I’d hate to interrupt this love fest, but it’s almost time.”

Derek gave Cora one last squeeze before they headed out of the room and to the backyard.

Stiles was a mess as his dad and Melissa drove him to the Hale house. John looked back at him in the rearview mirror. “Relax kiddo; this is the happiest day of your life. You’re gonna be fine. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Stiles chewed on his nails nervously and then pulled his hand away to look at his dad. “No, I know. But it’s still pretty nerve wracking.”

Melissa turned so she could look at him. “Sweetie, once you see who is waiting for you at the end of that aisle, you won’t be so nervous anymore. It’ll turn into excitement and you’ll be anxious to start your new lives together. Trust me, it’s worth it.” She gave him a wink as she placed a hand on John’s forearm and gave him a soft, loving smile.

Stiles was the best man at their wedding a few months after graduating high school. He couldn’t help but think that he wanted that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone who looked at him with so much love and devotion like his dad and Melissa does. And now that he has it, he won’t let it go and he couldn’t wait to marry him.

They finally arrived at the Hale house and his dad and Melissa stood with him to walk him down the aisle. “I wish mom were here, but I’m so glad to have my second mom here to share this milestone with me.”

Melissa smiled at him and swatted playfully at his shoulder. “Stop it; you’ll make me ruin my make-up before the ceremony even starts.”

Stiles chuckled and kissed her cheek.

John wasn’t ashamed when he openly wiped a tear from his eye. “Your mom would be so proud of you kiddo. I’m proud of you. You’ve grown into the man I’d always imagined you’d be.”

Stiles pulled his dad into a tight hug. “Thanks dad.”

They all straightened up when they heard the music, cuing their entrance. Melissa was right; as soon as those doors opened and he caught sight of his mate, his nerves turned into excitement and he smiled brightly at Derek.

The ceremony went by quickly; both men had stumbled through their vows, trying not to cry. Stiles failed at that part as tears slipped down his cheeks. By the time they were pronounced husband and husband, Derek was eager to kiss his mate. He smiled brightly at his mate and pulled him forward into a deep, passionate kiss. The pack all cat-called and wolf-whistled at them as they ran down the aisle and into the house so they could greet their guests.

While they had a moment alone, Derek took his ring off to show Stiles the engraving. “This is my gift to you my beautiful mate.” He showed Stiles the words, _‘I know’_ , engraved into his ring before he slipped it back on.

Stiles eagerly removed his own ring to see _‘I love you’_ , engraved in his own. He smiled brightly up at his mate before hugging him and pulling him into another kiss. “You are the best mate ever! How did I get so lucky to have you?”

Derek smiled back and rubbed their noses together. “Uh huh, I’m the lucky one.”

They reluctantly pulled apart so they could greet their guests and accept hugs. Stiles held on to Derek’s hand the entire time, refusing to let go. He couldn’t wait to begin their lives together and see what other surprises his mate had in store for him.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy and smutty honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody really asked for this, so i wrote it anyway
> 
> i couldn't let them just have a cute and fluffy wedding without a steamy honeymoon
> 
> and some fluff snuck in there, but what can ya do?
> 
> enjoy!

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at his ring. During the entire flight, he either stared at it or flaunted it to the people around him. Derek rolled his eyes fondly at his mate as he continued to read his book. He kept their honeymoon activities a secret from Stiles, wanting his mate to be completely surprised. Derek took a page out of his husband’s, wow he would never get used to that, page and researched for months to find the perfect honeymoon destination and create an awesome itinerary. Derek wanted to make sure that Stiles would remember this trip for the rest of their lives.

Derek planned and planned, making sure that the main attraction would coincide with their honeymoon. He was a little nervous about how this could play out, but he was pretty confident that Stiles would be pretty fucking happy with this surprise. Derek couldn’t wait to see the absolute joy on his husband’s face. This was going to be the best honeymoon ever.

Stiles turned back to his husband, that will never get old, after he finished talking with the newlyweds in the aisle across from them and hooked his arm through Derek’s and leaned into his side, laying his head on Derek’s shoulder. “So husband of mine, since I know our destination, are you going to tell me what this secret activity is?”

Derek closed his book and placed it in his lap. He looked at his young mate and raised an eyebrow at him. “It wouldn’t be a secret then if I told you. You’ll just have to wait and see. I promise babe, you’re gonna love it.” He was still a little upset at Stiles for needling their honeymoon destination out of him. Although, Derek forgot how persuasive and manipulative his mate could be when he really wanted something.

Derek was pretty surprised at how quickly Stiles caved about the wedding plans. He was sure that Stiles would have pushed more for the Star Wars themed wedding. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Stiles regaining his attention.

Stiles pouted at him and poked Derek in the chest. “You’re no fun. How much longer until we get there?”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer baby. Do you want to try and take a nap for a bit?” Derek asked his mate, kissing him gently on the head.

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek’s warmth. “Mm…that sounds like a wonderful idea. Wake me up when we land?”

Derek moved his arm and wrapped it around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him closer. “Of course baby. Get some sleep.”

Derek went back to reading his book once Stiles had fallen asleep. He felt bad about waking his mate up so early that morning, but he wanted to make sure that they had plenty of time to sightsee after they checked into their hotel suite. After a few minutes of reading, Derek put his book away and settled down with his mate and lightly dozed. He woke up as soon the stewardess announced their impending decent to the airport.

Derek gently shook his husband. “Hey sleepyhead. Time to wake up baby; the plane is getting ready to land. Stiles, come on babe, you don’t want to miss your surprise.”

Stiles moaned unhappily about being woken up again. “Der, ‘msleepy. Someone had to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn this morning.”

Derek chuckled at his mate. “Well, we can always just stay at the hotel for a bit if you still want to nap, but then you wouldn’t be able to get your special surprise.”

Stiles opened one sleepy eye and stared up at his husband. “If you insist, but you better not complain if I fall asleep before we get to the fun stuff tonight.”

“I promise.”

After the plane landed and everyone safely got off the plane, Stiles and Derek walked hand in hand to the baggage claim and gathered their luggage together. They walked to the front of the airport where they noticed a driver standing in the lobby, holding a sign with their last name on it. Stiles looked at his husband in shock. “You booked us a limo?!” he asked excitedly.

Derek chuckled, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “Yeah, of course I did. I want my husband to have the best and most memorable honeymoon.”

Stiles squealed (a totally manly squeal) and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing all over his face. “Oh Derek! You are the best husband ever!”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and chuckled. “Come on, we need to stop by the hotel and drop off our stuff and freshen up before we head back out.”

***

Once the limo pulled up in front of their hotel, Stiles’ mouth dropped open in shock. It looked like some medieval castle and Stiles couldn’t believe that they were going to be staying there for two whole weeks! He had the best husband to ever husband. Without warning, Stiles turned to his mate and jumped into Derek’s arms and wrapped one arm around his neck while his hand gripped the hairs at the back of Derek’s head, pulling him into a deep, messy kiss.

Derek immediately grabbed at Stiles’ thighs, holding him in place as he enthusiastically returned the kiss. He was pulled out of the kiss by the clearing of a throat behind him. Derek looked back at the driver of their limo, standing patiently with their luggage at his feet. Derek carefully set Stiles down on the ground and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a sizable tip and handed it over to the kind gentleman.

Stiles still had his arms around Derek’s neck, head resting on his surprisingly comfortable shoulder, smiling like a love-struck buffoon. He waved shyly to the driver and watched the limo pull away from the entrance. They stood there in blissful silence.

“Babe, you have absolutely out done yourself. This is—I don’t know what to say. You’re the best husband ever!” Stiles exclaimed as he kissed Derek once again.

Derek chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “You haven’t seen anything yet baby. There’s still more to come.”

Stiles’ eyes shone with wonder and amazement. “What did I do in another life to deserve someone as perfect as you?”

Derek hummed and smiled softly at his mate. “I don’t know, but I’m glad past you did something right.”

Stiles balked and smacked playfully at Derek’s shoulder. “Asshole. Come on, I want to see the inside of this castle.”

Derek shook his head as he grabbed their bags and followed his eager mate inside. He had to stop abruptly so he wouldn’t run his mate over. Derek took a look around to see what had now captured his mate’s attention and smirked. The hotel had everything decorated for the convention happening later that evening. “Stiles come on baby. Let’s go get checked in and maybe take a nap, okay?”

Stiles looked around the hotel in wide-eyed wonder. He felt like a kid at Christmas seeing all the bright lights for the first time. He didn’t know where to look first. He was vibrating with excitement as he saw banners for Star Wars convention that was going to be taking place at their very hotel. Stiles vaguely heard his mate call out to him as he turned around and launched himself at Derek.

“Oh my god! You’re taking me to a Star Wars convention for our honeymoon?! Oh my god, Derek! You’re the best husband ever! I love you so fucking much!” Stiles exclaimed as he kissed all over Derek’s face.

Derek caught his mate, dropping their luggage in the process, and chuckled. “I love you too baby. I know you were disappointed that I wouldn’t let you have a theme wedding, so this is my apology and special gift to you.”

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling at his amazing and thoughtful husband. Seriously, his cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. “Der, that is so sweet. I don’t know what to say.”

Derek bumped noses with his mate. “Don’t say anything, just accept it and enjoy it. I want you to have the most memorable honeymoon.”

Stiles jumped down from his mate’s arms and grabbed his bag. “We need to get to our room. Now. Right now before this gets way too rated-r in here. There are children here.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and lead him over to the elevators.

Derek just managed to grab his own bag and stop Stiles. “Babe, wait. We gotta check in first.” He chuckled as he made his way over to the check-in desk.

The nicely dressed young woman looked up from replacing the phone back in the holder and smiled up at Derek. “Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to the Grand Park Hotel. How may I help you?”

Derek smiled back at her. “Yes, I have a reservation for Hale.”

The young woman searched the computer database and nodded. “Yes, here we are. It seems that everything is in order and the newlywed suite is ready and prepared to how you have requested it. I’ll just grab your keycards.” She turned around and grabbed the small envelope and pulled out the cards, quickly activated them and handed them over to Derek. “Here you are sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Derek took the envelope and smiled at her. “No, I think that’s all for right now. Thank you and you have a nice day.”

She smiled back at him. “You too sir, and enjoy your stay!”

Derek nodded back at her and turned to his young mate, taking his hand again. “Okay, now we can go up to our room.”

Stiles sighed with relief and dragged his mate toward the elevator. Once the doors opened, Stiles pulled his mate inside. “Which floor?”

Derek took a quick look at the envelope and pushed the button for floor 10. “All the way at the top baby.”

Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. He couldn’t wait to see what their room looked like and to break it in. Stiles couldn’t wait to get his hands on his mate and show his appreciation for all the trouble his husband went through to plan the most perfect honeymoon.

The elevator dinged and opened up to their floor, revealing a lone door a little ways down the hallway. Stiles practically ran to the door, bouncing with excitement as he waited for Derek to open it.

Derek followed behind his mate at a slower pace. He set down their bags and pulled out one of the keycards and slid it through the reader and opened the door. He chuckled as his young mate ran into the room. Derek grabbed their bags and followed Stiles inside, closing the door behind him.

Stiles froze in the middle of the room, taking it all in. God, it was amazing and his husband was the best ever in the world. There was Star Wars memorabilia everywhere and Stiles was practically salivating at seeing original posters on the walls, films, action figures, and even costumes.

Derek set their luggage down by the door and walked up behind his mate, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “Do you like it baby?”

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed the life out of him. He pulled back, resting his forehead to Derek’s. “I love it. Derek, I don’t know what to say. You have literally outdone yourself. I love you so much.” He leaned back in and kissed his mate.

Stiles removed his arms from around Derek’s neck and grabbed his hands, leading him over to the bed. He pulled back from the kiss, panting, as he started to remove Derek’s clothing. Stiles removed his hands from Derek’s and slid his fingers underneath the hem of Derek’s shirt, skimming across the warm skin of his abs. Stiles pulled the shirt over his mate’s head and slowly ran his hands over all that tan skin, appreciating the view.

“So gorgeous and all mine.” Stiles whispered in the space between them.

Derek gave an appreciative growl at his mate’s words. He reached out and removed Stiles’ own shirt, taking in his fill of his beautiful mate. “I feel the same about you, my beautiful mate.”

Stiles felt a blush quickly creeping up on his face and down to his neck. No matter how many times Derek told him that, Stiles still felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He’ll never get used to hearing those sweet, romantic nothings Derek spews about him. He looked away from Derek only to have his head tipped back up.

Derek gently gripped Stiles’ chin between thumb and forefinger, lifting his mate’s head up. “Look at me, please?” he waited until Stiles’ eyes looked into his. “You are beautiful, Stiles. Don’t ever doubt that, okay? I love you, so much my mate.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s torso, nuzzling his face into his mate’s chest. “I love you too Derek.”

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head and undid the button and pulled down the zipper of Stiles’ jeans, letting them pool on the floor. He quickly removed his own before picking up his mate and laying him down on the bed, covering his mate with his body. He carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and rubbed his hand up and down his mate’s back. “How bout we take a nap, yeah? We’ll save all the fun stuff for later tonight.”

Stiles yawned and snuggled closer to his mate. He really didn’t want to sleep, but the warmth radiating from his mate just felt so good that he couldn’t keep his eyes from closing. “Okay baby. Don’t let me sleep too long. I don’t want to miss all the convention stuff.”

Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “I promise baby. Now get some rest. You’ve had a pretty long day.” He continued his soothing strokes up and down Stiles’ back and through his hair as he watched his mate drift off to sleep.

***

A few hours later, Derek woke up to the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his cock. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked down at his mate, slowly taking his cock down his throat. Derek brought his hand up and gently carded it through Stiles’ hair before gripping it lightly in his hand.

“Fuck, Stiles that feels good baby.” He moaned as he carefully guided Stiles down to take him deeper. “Yeah, that’s it sweetheart. Take me as deep as you can, just like we’ve been practicing. Shit, so good baby.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s thighs as he relaxed his jaw and opened his throat to take Derek deeper as he was instructed. He moaned at the praise coming from his mate and swallowed a few times around the cock deep in his throat. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as best he could while trying to breathe through his nose. Stiles quickly tapped twice on Derek’s thigh, letting his mate know that he needed air.

Derek had his head thrown back as he enjoyed the pleasure his mate was giving him. God, he loved the feel of Stiles’ mouth around him. His muscles were straining with the effort to keep from holding Stiles’ head still and thrusting deep into that perfect mouth. They were building up to that and Stiles was being so good and learning so quickly. Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by the two quick taps to his thigh. It was their signal that Derek came up with so Stiles could still communicate with him.

Immediately, Derek gently guided Stiles up and off his cock, letting him take a breath. He tenderly pulled Stiles up his body, sliding the hand in his hair back to cup his mate’s neck, capturing those slick lips with his own. Derek pulled back after a moment of thoroughly tasting their combined flavors on his tongue.

“Mm…that was so good baby. Think you can keep going? Think you could let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he stared at his mate. He felt a rush of arousal spread through him at the images that rushed through his head at his husband’s suggestion. He whimpered as he nodded his head frantically and tried to move back down Derek’s body, frowning in confusion when Derek wouldn’t let him.

“No baby, I need to hear you say it.” Derek said as he looked into Stiles’ lust blown eyes.

“Please Derek, please. Please fuck my mouth. Want you to, need you to. Please.” Stiles begged as he struggled in Derek’s grip.

Derek released his mate and planted his feet on the bed. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you need.” He gripped Stiles’ hair and guided him down on to his cock again, moaning at the perfect heat. “Fuck, your mouth. Remember, tap my thigh if it’s too much for you and I’ll stop okay?”

Stiles looked up at his mate through his lashes and rubbed his hands up the outside of Derek’s thighs in acknowledgment of his mate’s question. He was ready. He and Derek had been slowly working up to this moment and Stiles was ready to show his mate that he could do this.

When they first tried this, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Stiles came home for winter break his second year of college and Stiles had decided that it would be a good idea to try and deep throat his boyfriend. After reassuring his boyfriend that he could do it, he’d ended up gagging and puking all over the place. Ever since then, they’d been trying to work on his gag reflex and building up to Derek fucking his mouth. And now it was Stiles’ time to shine and show his mate all that he had learned.

Derek paused as he watched his mate. He lightly nudged Stiles, catching his glazed over eyes. “Stiles? You still with me sweetheart?”

Stiles focused back on his mate and blinked his eyes once for yes, like they established beforehand, and rubbed his hand up Derek’s thigh again to let his mate know that he was ready.

Derek smiled down at his sex drunk mate and carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Okay baby, I’m gonna start off slow and then gradually get faster and harder.”

True to his word, Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles’ mouth and back in. He kept that slow pace for a few minutes and then gradually sped his hips up in a faster rhythm. Derek threw his head back on a low moan as it turned into a growl. He petted through his mate’s hair. “Shit baby, so good. You’re doing so good for me. Taking my cock down your throat so well. Feels so fucking good sweetheart, so perfect for me.”

Derek stopped talking and focused more on fucking his mate’s mouth. He held Stiles’ head down and slowly fed his cock down the younger man’s throat, holding it there for a few seconds before he began thrusting again.

Stiles moaned at his mate’s words. He felt proud that he was making his mate feel so good with all that he’d learned over the years. Derek had been so wonderful and patient with him while teaching him how to deep throat. No one would ever think that Derek could be patient given his recent track record, but Stiles got to see sides of Derek that the former alpha never let anyone else see. And those moments were very special to Stiles because they were pretty rare and he treasured each and every one of them.

He tried to keep up with his mate’s thrusts, licking around the shaft every so often and playing with Derek’s slit with the tip of his tongue, gathering up the precome practically pouring out. He moaned again when Derek held him down and slowly forced that gorgeous cock down his throat. He gripped at his mate’s thighs as Derek paused for a moment, cutting off his air for a split second before he started moving again.

Derek couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt his orgasm fast approaching and he needed to come soon or else he couldn’t hold his knot back for much longer. “Baby, I need to come soon. I would keep fucking your gorgeous mouth but I don’t want to accidently knot you. That would not be a comfortable experience for you.”

Stiles looked back up at his mate as he started talking. He felt his neglected cock twitch at the mention of Derek’s knot filling his mouth. Oh, that was an interesting idea. He really wanted Derek to knot his mouth at some point. Stiles brushed his hand over Derek’s thigh again, letting his mate know that he understood what was happening.

Derek began to really fuck Stiles’ mouth as he chased his orgasm. He moaned and shouted obscenities as he gripped Stiles’ hair in one hand and the back of his neck with the other. Derek felt his balls tighten and draw up toward his body and heat pool in his lower belly, signaling that he was on the verge of orgasm.

“Stiles, I’m gonna—I’m about to come baby. Are you ready?”

Stiles relaxed his jaw and opened his throat before rubbing Derek’s thigh telling his mate he was ready.

Derek thrust again and again and again until he finally came down his mate’s throat, clenching his teeth to keep the roar from spilling out. He held Stiles’ head as he unloaded down his mate’s throat, moaning as he felt Stiles swallowing every drop. Derek finally pulled out of his mate’s mouth and guided Stiles up so he was lying on top of him and rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ back.

“Fuck that was amazing baby. You were so good sweetheart, so perfect for me. I love you Stiles, so much.”

Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck, kissing the skin that he could reach. “Love you too Der.” He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the hoarseness. “Need to come Derek. Been so hard while sucking you off baby.”

Derek smoothed his hands down Stiles’ back and over his ass, gripping it tight. “Then come. But, you can’t use your hands only my body.”

Stiles whimpered before he straddled Derek’s thigh and began to roll his hips against it. He rested his forearms against Derek’s chest as he rutted faster against that muscular thigh.

Derek kept his grip on Stiles’ ass as he watched his mate rub off on his leg. “How bad do you want to come baby?”

Stiles looked up at his mate, desperation in his eyes. “I need it really bad Derek. Please, Alpha.” The friction he was getting was good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Derek growled and flashed his blue eyes. “Yeah, you need it bad, don’t you sweetheart? You gonna come all over my leg? Marking me as yours?”

Stiles whined as he doubled his efforts to get off. “Please, need it so bad. Need more Der, not enough. Please.” He could feel tears of need and frustration welling up in his eyes, some already spilling over on to his cheeks.

Derek removed one of his hands from Stiles’ ass and stuck two fingers up by Stiles’ mouth. “Suck. Get them nice and wet baby.”

Stiles immediately took the offered digits into his mouth, licking and sucking, getting them soaking wet.

Derek removed them and brought them back behind his mate, teasing the rim of Stiles’ hole. He pushed both wet fingers inside up to the second knuckle and gave tiny thrusts, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt his mate before he began to relentlessly finger fuck his husband.

Stiles froze as Derek began fucking him with his fingers. God, those thick fingers felt so good inside him, stretching him and hitting him in all the right places. “Fuck, Der. Don’t stop, feels so good.”

With the hand that wasn’t buried in Stiles’ ass, Derek smacked the cheek he still had a hold of, causing his mate to yelp in surprise. “I didn’t say that you could stop moving.”

Stiles looked at his husband, a fresh burst of arousal crashed over him after he’d been spanked. He’d explore this recently exposed kink later, right now, he really needed to come. Once his brain came back online, his hips got back with the program. Stiles tried to rut against Derek’s leg while thrusting back on to those magnificent fingers. Eventually, he became frustrated and focused on just getting off.

“Der, I-I can’t. Please baby, touch me. Please.” He sobbed out, the pleasure building and building but he just couldn’t seem to fall into blissful oblivion.

Derek leaned forward and nuzzled him. “Shh sweetheart, you’re being so good for me. Just a little bit longer baby, I know you can do it.” He kissed his mate’s forehead as he angled his fingers, immediately finding Stiles’ prostate and pounded it relentlessly.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin when his husband found and pounded on his sweet spot. This time, he couldn’t hold back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t stop Der, don’t stop. Almost there baby! Come on— _yes yes yes yes yes_ —shit! I’m gonna— _oh fuck!_ —I’m coming, I’m coming!” True to his word, Stiles exploded all over Derek’s thigh, hip, chest and some even landed on his semi-hard cock.

Derek slowly removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around his trembling husband. He laid back against the pillows, holding his mate close and rubbing his hands all over Stiles’ sweaty, pale skin, needing to calm him. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. You did so good Stiles. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much baby.” He placed gentle kisses all over Stiles’ face to accompany his soothing words.

Stiles lay atop his husband, face buried in Derek’s neck, trying to regain his breath. He kissed Derek’s throat. “Love you too Der-bear. Gonna need another nap after that. You wore me out.”

Derek chuckled and then kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “Wish we could baby but we need to get ready if you want to go to the convention.”

“In a few minutes. I don’t think I can walk.” Stiles muttered into Derek’s skin.

“Okay. Take all the time you need baby.” Derek said as he continued rubbing Stiles’ back.

***

Once the both of them were clean and refreshed, they headed back down to the lobby to see what all the convention had in store. When they stepped off the elevator, Stiles was wide awake and ready to go. He held on to Derek’s hand as he bounced excitedly as he took in all the patrons dressed like their favorite characters. He still couldn’t believe that his husband did this for him.

Stiles didn’t know where to start. There was just so much to do. He felt like a little kid in a candy store who was just offered the keys. “What should we do first?” he asked his mate.

Derek stood beside Stiles and watched him. He took a glance around the different booths and rooms set up for a small gathering of fans to talk about the movies and characters and ask questions. He looked around for a few more minutes before a booth caught his eye.

Derek smirked as he led his mate toward the back of the room. “I have the perfect thing in mind.”

Stiles stumbled along behind his mate as Derek walked toward the back of the hotel. He didn’t realize how huge this place was and understood why any kind of conference or convention would be held here. He tried to look at all the booths as they passed but he couldn’t tell what was being sold. Stiles wasn’t upset though because he knew that after Derek showed him what he found that he would go back and browse all the shops.

When they arrived at their destination, Stiles stared at the banner hanging up on the wall. _‘Star Wars Trivia Tournament’_ was all it said as Stiles looked back over at his mate. “Aw babe, you know me so well. I’m gonna crush this.” He let go of Derek’s hand and went over to the sign-up sheet and quickly read the rules and regulations before signing his name.

Stiles took one of the flyers to read over how long the competition was going to last and what the prizes were. He couldn’t wait until the tournament started in a couple of hours, giving them ample time to look through all the little shops and booths.

Derek couldn’t wait to see his mate shine when that trivia tournament started. He knew that his mate would crush the competition because he’d been audience to so much Star Wars facts over the years that he had no doubt in his mind that his mate would win the whole thing. “Can’t wait to watch you kick all their asses baby.” He pulled them off to the side and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed his mouth against Stiles’ ear. “And when you win, I’m gonna take you back to our room, strip you down, kiss all over your gorgeous body, and then make sweet, sweet love to you that you’ll be crying by the time I let you come.”

Stiles gasped and felt all the blood in his body rush south, filling his cock at the filth coming from his husband. “Fuck Der. You can’t just say shit like that to me and not be able to deliver on the goods.”

Derek licked at Stiles’ ear and gently nibbled on it. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll make it up to you later tonight. Gonna make you feel so good sweetheart.”

Stiles licked his lips and leaned back against his husband. “And what would happen if I lost?”

Derek moved down and kissed at Stiles’ neck. “I’d still take you up to our room but instead of fucking you, I’ll just have to eat you out until you come over and over again.”

A shiver ran through Stiles. Both of those things sounded perfect to him. “Why can’t I have both of those things?”

Derek chuckled lowly as he dragged his lips back up to Stiles’ ear. “Because my insatiable mate, one is for reward and the other is punishment. But if you feel that rimming you until you come over and over isn’t punishment enough, maybe I’ll put a cock ring on you and rim you for hours until you’re begging to come.”

Stiles gasped and shoved his ass back against his mate. “Oh fuck me.” He whispered out.

“Later sweetheart, promise. For now, we have some browsing to do.” Derek said as he backed away from Stiles and took his hand in his own and walked them around to the booths set up.

Stiles tried to walk while subtly trying to adjust himself. He was so hard and it was all Derek’s fault. The bastard. But god, he loved Derek’s filthy mouth. It always got him going from zero to sixty in seconds. He could probably come just from Derek’s dirty mouth alone. Hm, he’d asked Derek about it later.

They walked through the convention and bought souvenirs for the pack and themselves, laughing at the different gifts they bought for each member. Stiles still hadn’t found the right gifts for Melissa or his dad yet, but he still had time. They haven’t even gotten to explore the city yet so he was sure he would find the perfect gifts.

When they had finished shopping, an announcement came overhead that the trivia tournament was getting ready to begin and that all contestants needed to head to the back of the hotel. Stiles began to bounce around as they walked back toward the trivia area. He was so ready for this and he wanted to make his mate proud. He took his place amongst the rest of the contestants as they waited for the rules to be said.

Derek took a seat in the front row so he could be close to watch his mate shine. After the rules were stated and the contestants paired off, the competition began. Derek watched with bated breath as Stiles moved closer and closer toward the winner’s circle to take on the best from the opposing side. Question after question, Stiles took out the competition and Derek felt his wolf prancing around with pride at their mate.

Finally, it came down to Stiles and girl named Cathy, dressed as a Stormtrooper. Derek was waiting on the edge of his seat in anticipation. This round was the hardest. Each contestant had five questions each. The first to answer three questions correct would win the grand prize. The emcee asked for complete silence to allow the contestants to concentrate. Derek held his breath as both Stiles and Cathy got their first questions correct. He cheered internally when Stiles got his next question right and Cathy missed hers. This was it, the moment of truth. If Stiles got this question correct, he would be named the Star Wars trivia champion.

The emcee looked at Stiles. “Okay Stiles, this is it. If you get this question correct, you will be our new trivia champion. Are you ready?”

“I’m so ready.”

“Alright, your question is: How much money did George Lucas sell Lucasfilm to Disney for in 2012?”

Stiles smirked. “$4.05 Billion.”

There was a silence as the audience waited with bated breath. The emcee smiled. “Congratulations Stiles! You are our new Star Wars trivia champion! A big thanks to Cathy who was the champion two years running!”

Stiles walked over to Cathy and shook her hand. “This was fun. I hope we could do this again next year?”

Cathy smiled at him. “Yeah, I’d like that. I was a little off my game this year. My husband and I just found out last month that I’m pregnant!”

“Oh my god! That’s awesome news! Congratulations!” Stiles enthused and hugged her. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Der! You startled me. Babe, this is Cathy. Cathy, this is my husband Derek.”

Derek reached out his hand and shook hers. “Nice to meet you Cathy. You were quite the contender.”

Cathy smiled shyly at him. “Thanks. Your husband really kept me on my toes. And I’m actually pretty glad that I lost to him to be honest. I don’t know if it was just me, but the other contestants were complete assholes when they were beaten.”

Stiles nodded along. “Yeah, you’d think that they would be adults about it.”

Cathy chuckled. “Yeah, one would think. Anyway, I need to go and find my husband. He’s probably in one of the conference halls taking part in a lightsaber duel.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide. “That’s a thing?!”

Cathy looked at him a little weird. “Yeah, you didn’t know?”

“No, this is my first time coming to one of these. My husband planned this out for our honeymoon.” Stiles said.

“Well, he certainly is a keeper. Hold on to that one Stiles don’t let him go.”

Stiles looked over at his mate lovingly. “Never. He’s stuck with me forever.”

“Well, I have to go. Congratulations again Stiles. It was a pleasure losing to you. Have a good honeymoon.” Cathy waved at them both and headed in the direction of one of the conference halls.

Stiles turned pleading eyes to Derek. “Babe, please can we go to the lightsaber duel? Please?”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and leaned down to whisper in his mate’s ear. “Maybe tomorrow, right now, I’m going to take my husband up to our room and make love to him all night long.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna show him how gorgeous he is, worship his body for hours, eat him out until he’s soaking wet. Then I’m gonna grab the lube and open him up so fucking slowly that he’ll be crying and begging for my cock. And once I deem that he’s ready, I’ll slowly fill him up and then I’ll make sweet, passionate love to him.” Derek whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and whimpered as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Please Der, please. Stop talking and fucking deliver.”

Derek let out a low growl as his eyes flashed for a moment before he grabbed all their bags and tossed Stiles over his shoulder and practically ran to the elevator. He hit the button for their floor and set Stiles down on his feet and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. Derek pushed Stiles up against the elevator wall, pushing his hands up and under Stiles’ t-shirt to pinch and pull at his nipples.

Stiles reached down and gripped Derek’s hips, pulling him closer and ground against his husband. He wrapped one of his legs around his mate’s hip, needing to feel more friction on his already aching cock. “Der, babe, need you so bad.”

Derek moved his hand down and slid his hand over the thigh that Stiles had propped on his waist, squeezing his mate’s ass when he reached it. He kissed over to Stiles’ ear, licking and nipping at it. “I know sweetheart. Just a little bit longer and we’ll be in our room and then you’ll have me.”

The elevator dinged and Derek gripped Stiles’ ass and lifted him up, forcing Stiles to wrap his legs around his waist. Derek carried his husband to their room, quickly opening the door, and pushed it closed, shoving Stiles up against it. He let go of Stiles’ legs, holding his mate up with his body, and removed Stiles’ plaid over shirt, throwing it behind him. Derek nipped and kissed at his mate’s throat before setting Stiles on his feet and backed away. “Strip.” He growled and his eyes flashed blue.

Stiles whimpered and quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothes. He stood naked before his mate, waiting for more instructions.

Derek took his time in removing his clothes as he watched his eager mate strip quickly. He rumbled an approval. “Good boy. Now go and lie down on the bed and wait for me. No touching.”

Stiles preened at the praise and made his way over to the bed and settled down in the center. He bit at his lips and clenched his fingers in the sheets as he forced himself not to touch as he watched his mate slowly undress. Stiles squirmed and writhed under his husband’s intense stare, opening his legs wide, inviting his mate to taste and touch.

Derek stripped down to his boxers and walked over to stand at the foot of the bed and looked at his gorgeous mate. He growled and flashed his eyes when Stiles spread his legs for him and slowly began to crawl up the bed, kissing and nipping at Stiles’ legs as he went. Derek gripped behind Stiles’ knees, pushing them wider, and leaned in and started licking over his mate’s hole.

Stiles gasped and gripped the sheets in a tighter grip, his knuckles turning white, and arched his back off the bed. “More please baby. Want more Derek, please. Want you to eat me out forever.”

Derek licked once more before he pulled away and sat up a bit. He soothed his hands over Stiles’ flushed skin, shushing his mate. “Turn over for me sweetheart. Gonna give you what you need.”

Stiles whined when Derek pulled away but moaned and quickly turned over on to his belly, ass up in the air. “Please Der, more.”

Derek soothed his hands over Stiles’ skin. “Okay sweetheart, settle down. I got you.” Derek settled down behind Stiles and spread his cheeks and slowly began licking over his hole, getting it nice and sloppy wet. After a few minutes, Derek stuck his tongue in and swirled it around, stretching his mate as much as he could. He wasn’t going to stop until he had Stiles right on the edge, begging and crying for his cock.

Stiles moaned and clawed at the sheets, shoving back against Derek’s tongue as soon as it breached his rim. He whimpered and writhed as Derek went to town. “Oh god, Der! So good baby. Yeah, just like that- _fuck_ -oh yes. More please, more.”

Derek really got into it as he practically shoved his face into his mate’s ass, licking as deeply as he possibly could. He gripped tightly to his mate’s asscheeks, spreading them as far as they would go, and just licked and sucked at Stiles’ hole.

Stiles buried his head into the pillow, panting heavily. God, his husband was so fucking good at this. He could let Derek do this all night but he needed more. So much more. “Babe, please. Need you now.”

Derek ignored his husband’s pleas for more and continued sucking and licking. He had the begging part but now he wanted the tears of desperation. It just made everything all the more sweeter when he finally sunk deep into his mate. After a few more minutes of licking his mate open, Derek came up for air and slid a finger in to placate his mate. He kissed up Stiles’ spine and nipped at the nape of his neck. “Not yet sweetheart. Got to make sure that you are well prepped if you want my knot.”

Stiles whimpered and pushed back on to Derek’s finger. “Yes, please! Want your knot so bad Der. No, I need it. Need your knot baby. Please, can I have your knot?”

Derek smirked against Stiles’ neck. “Of course sweetheart. You can have whatever you want.” He laid kisses over his mate’s skin as he reached over to get the lube from the bedside table drawer only to remember that they weren’t at home and the lube was packed in his bag. “Baby, I need to get up for a minute so I can grab the lube. Don’t move and no touching.”

Derek quickly got off the bed and walked over to his carryon bag and dug around for the lube. Finding it, he climbed back on the bed and dropped the tube next to him as he touched his mate. “Being so good for me sweetheart. Gonna finger you now; get you nice and ready for my knot.”

Stiles blinked his bleary eyes when his husband left the bed, clenching the sheets and tried to hold back a whimper. A shiver went through him at the gentle praise. He never knew that he had a praise kink but being with Derek all these years brought out some pretty kinky shit that he didn’t know that he was even into but he most certainly wasn’t complaining.

Derek picked up the discarded tube of lube and popped open the cap, drizzling a liberal amount on his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers for a bit to warm it up before pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Derek stroked at Stiles’ lower back to soothe his mate as he began to push in and out slowly. Derek took his time, wanting his mate to be nice and open.

Stiles was fucking frustrated! Derek was just teasing him now, staying away from his sweet spot, and he was aching. He began to writhe and groan, trying to bend Derek to his will, and get him to go faster. He couldn’t take this slow any longer. He was so on edge that he could feel tears of frustration and desperation welling up. Stiles clawed at the sheets and bit down hard on the pillow but it didn’t drown out all his noises. He looked over his shoulder; a tear spilled down his cheek, and spread his legs wider.

“Der please, I-I can’t take it anymore! Need you inside me.” He sobbed out, helpless to do anything.

Derek barely even had three fingers inside his mate before he broke. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses to the back of Stiles’ neck. “You’re not ready yet sweetheart. Don’t want to hurt you with my knot. Want you to feel good while I knot you.”

Stiles let out a sound like a mixture of a whine, a moan and a groan. He couldn’t do it. Truth be told, he kind of wanted it to hurt, but just a little bit. He wanted to feel it the next day every time he sat down. “Wanna be able to feel it tomorrow Der. Please, Alpha?”

Derek growled and let his fangs descend and set them to the back of Stiles’ neck. “Not an alpha sweetheart, you know this. But if that’s what you want, then, that’s what I’ll give you.”

He finished up his prep and poured some lube over his hard as steel cock and pushed into Stiles, not stopping until he was all the way in. Derek paused to give Stiles time to adjust before he started to move. He kept to his word about making love to his husband and moved in a slow, sensual roll of hips. Derek skimmed his fingers up Stiles’ flanks, over his shoulders and down his arms until he reached Stiles’ clenched fists, coaxing his young lover to open them.

Derek covered Stiles’ hands and threaded their fingers together and kissed down the side of Stiles’ face and to his neck, leaving bruises on that gorgeous flushed skin. “So perfect sweetheart. Never get tired of this. Could do this all night baby boy.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s hands tight and thrust back to meet his husband’s hips. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head when Derek finally, _finally_ , hit his prostate. He gasped and tilted his head to the side, giving his mate more room to kiss and suck at his neck.

“More please. Derek please. Need it harder baby.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek licked over the stinging marks before he nuzzled at his young mate’s neck. “All in due time sweetheart. You’re doing so good for me. Just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?”

Stiles let out a strangled sob. He didn’t know if he could do it. Pleasure was coursing throughout his entire body, lighting his nerve endings on fire. His muscles were coiled up tight with the need to come.  But his husband wanted him to wait, so he’ll wait.

“I-I can try Derek.”

Derek kissed the nape of his neck again and just focused on making love to his husband. The only noise in the room was from their heavy breaths, the slapping of skin on skin and Stiles’ range of sounds escaping his throat. Every now and then, Derek would let a growl slip passed his lips and drag the tips of his fangs across Stiles’ skin, leaving behind faint red lines.

He would tease his mate with alternating speeds, listening to him cry out with need and frustration. Derek licked up the salty tears and kissed over Stiles’ eyes. Pretty soon, Derek felt his knot growing and he slowed his hips way down, pushing his knot in with hard thrusts so he would jab his mate’s prostate every time.

“Almost sweetheart, hold on a little longer and then I’ll let you come.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles felt like he was having an out of body experience. His head was so floaty and he felt so warm and safe. He was brought back to reality by Derek’s words and he whimpered, lazily thrusting his hips back against Derek’s.

Derek let go of Stiles’ hands and soothed them over his flushed, sweaty skin and gripped his mate’s hips. He began to fuck into his mate, moaning as his knot began to catch on Stiles’ rim. When he couldn’t pull out any longer, Derek ground his hips as fast as he could, chasing after his release. Derek moved one of his hands down and gripped Stiles’ aching, leaking cock and began to stroke it, matching the pace of his hips.

“Come on sweetheart, let go for me. Let me feel you clenching tight around my knot so I can fill you up with all my thick come.” Derek growled out in Stiles’ ear.

That was it. Stiles was done. He gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled grip and screamed out his release, his vision whiting out for a moment as he slowly came down.

Derek bit down into Stiles’ neck as he painted the inside of his mate. Once he was calm enough, he gently licked the angry red mark in apology and then wrapped his arms around Stiles and carefully turned them on to their sides. He nuzzled into his husband’s neck and placed kisses all over his face.

“You were so amazing baby boy. I’m so proud of you. Did so good for me sweetheart. I love you so much Stiles.” He whispered to his mate as he soothed his hands over Stiles’ body.

Stiles trembled in his husband’s arms. Sweat was dripping down into his eyes and he felt so fucking good. A little bit gross, but still good. Stiles snuggled back into his husband, stopping the hands from roaming his oversensitive skin and placing them around his waist.

“Love you too Sourwolf. I will never forget this trip for as long as I live. You are the best husband ever. And you are all mine.”

Derek hummed and kissed Stiles’ temple. “Yeah, I’m all yours. In every way possible. And you are mine. Get some sleep baby. We’ll shower in the morning.”

Stiles let out a big yawn and snuggled into his husband. “Okay. Night Der.”

“Good night Stiles.”

 

 


End file.
